metamo_arkfandomcom-20200216-history
Soil
The Soil Meteos are generally light brown or orange-colored Meteos representative of the ground, soil, and rocks, found most often on planets with landmasses. It is the sixth most common Meteo type in Meteos. List of Planets Featuring Soil Meteos (Meteos (DS)) * Anasaze * Bavoom * Boggob * Brabbit * Cavious * Dawndus * Firim * Forte * Freaze * Geolyte * Gravitas * Hevendor * Hotted * Luna=Luna * Megadom * Starrii * Suburbion (Only in initial Meteo drop) * Wuud * Meteo Please keep in mind that while a planet not on this list will not naturally have Soil Meteos drop, they can still be placed via another planet launching them as Burnt Meteos at them. ( The designs not shown above, for Gigagush, Globin, Lastar, Mekks, and Wiral.) Fusion Soil Meteos are used in the following recipes: *Rare Meteo of Time - 250 Air, 250 Soil, 250 Iron, 250 Herb, 100 Dark Planets *Boggob - 50 H2O, 100 Soil, 600 Herb, 100 Zoo, 1 Glow *Hevendor - 777 Air, 777 Fire, 777 H2O, 777 Soil, 777 Iron, 777 Zap, 777 Herb, 777 Zoo, 77 Glow, 77 Dark, 1 Soul, 1 Time *Dawndus - 300 Air, 1200 Fire, 300 Soil *Megadom - 200 Air, 200 Fire, 100 H2O, 100 Soil *Layazero - 256 Air, 256 Fire, 256 H2O, 256 Soil, 256 Iron, 256 Zap, 256 Herb, 256 Zoo, 64 Glow, 64 Dark *Forte - 2980 Soil, 1 Zoo, 8 Dark *Jeljel - 666 Air, 666 Soil, 666 Zoo, 3 Dark *Gravitas - 1221 Soil, 1441 Iron, 121 Zap, 161 Zoo, 1 Time *Brabbit - 1800 Air, 150 Fire, 150 H2O, 150 Soil, 150 Zap, 150 Herb, 150 Zoo, 1 Soul *Luna=Luna - 1500 Fire, 1500 Soil, 1500 Iron, 100 Zap, 100 Herb, 100 Dark, 2 Soul *Cavious - 1 Air, 400 Fire, 1 H2O, 2000 Soil, 500 Iron, 400 Zap, 400 Herb, 1 Zoo, 1 Glow, 1 Dark, 2 Time *Meteo - 5000 Air, 5000 Fire, 5000 H2O, 5000 Soil, 3000 Iron, 3000 Zap, 2000 Herb, 2000 Zoo, 1000 Glow, 1000 Dark, 5 Soul, 5 Time Items *Smart Bomb - 300 Air, 300 Fire, 300 H2O, 300 Soil, 300 Iron, 300 Zap, 300 Herb, 300 Zoo, 50 Glow, 50 Dark, 1 Soul, 1 Time *Row Bomb - 111 Fire, 111 H2O, 111 Soil *X Bomb - 500 Fire, 500 Soil, 5 Glow, 1 Time *Heavy Weight - 256 Soil, 512 Iron, 512 Herb *Eraser - 123 Air, 123 Fire, 123 H2O, 123 Soil, 123 Iron, 123 Zap, 123 Herb, 123 Zoo, 12 Glow, 12 Dark, 1 Soul *Speeder Lock - 1024 H2O, 255 Soil, 350 Herb, 20 Dark, 1 Time, 1 Soul Sound Sets *Anasaze - 200 Soil *Forte - 500 Soil *Cavious - 1000 Soil *Meteo - 1 Air, 1 Fire, 1 H2O, 1 Soil, 1 Iron, 1 Zap, 1 Herb, 1 Zoo, 1 Glow, 1 Dark, 1 Soul, 1 Time *Star Trip - 300 Soil, 300 Iron *Staff Roll - 100 Air, 100 Fire, 100 H2O, 100 Soil, 100 Iron, 100 Zap, 100 Herb, 100 Zoo, 100 Glow, 100 Dark, 1 Soul, 1 Time Category:Meteo Type